


Promises

by shiningloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Massage, Masturbation, Mischief, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Reader request, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/pseuds/shiningloki
Summary: You were in love with Loki and you would do almost anything to be with him. You knew that he wanted you - he had taken you to bed many times before - but you were sure there would never be a future for you two.But when Loki comes to you with an interesting request and a particular talent at persuasion, you see an opportunity that promises you will get to be with him forever.(Based on reader's request in notes)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/you, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 240





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request (summarized due to its length): "You've been dating (Loki) for a while, but not long enough to have yet had any talks about any kind of formal commitments or big future plans...You've never failed to use protection and you haven't ever gone down the path of any sort of kink involving not using protection, breeding, etc. - so his decision to not use it this time comes as a total surprise to you...You can also choose the degree to which the female character is on board with his decision.
> 
> Here's the big challenge: Write this *without* making it a BDSM scenario - no DD/lg, Sir, master/slave, Dom/sub relationship, heavy bondage, pain play, etc. He can have a dominant personality in the sense that he is pushy/manipulative/demanding, but their relationship is not kinky. It's too easy to throw in the kink to accomplish this kind of story and it'd be much more interesting to explore this particular thought experiment on its own."
> 
> I know I say this for literally every fic request but THIS was a challenge to write. This is certainly something new for me! So, of course, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Loki had been courting you quietly for nearly two months.

Well, “courting you” should be used loosely. Loki had been fucking you quietly for nearly two months seemed more accurate. 

Oh, and it wasn’t quiet. He was loud. Very loud.

No one knew, though. That was the idea, at least. You wanted to keep what was happening between you private. Your affair was something that shouldn’t be publicized considering your status was much lower than his. Loki was Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief. You were merely…you. No title or formal status, no prestige or hefty money to your name. You simply existed in Asgard as did any other Asgardian.

But Loki had taken an interest in you. You didn’t look away from him when he glanced in your direction. Instead, your eyes would lock with his as a blush painted your cheeks. The moment he saw that glow on your face, Loki knew he wanted you in one way or another.

He persuaded you to come to his bed one day, and you did so completely willingly. You had always been transfixed with Loki and coming to heel for him was never a difficult decision for you. But as he took you that night, you told him that there couldn’t be any trace of your coupling. He knew exactly what you meant. As he pressed a large hand to your stomach, whispering a contraception spell under his breath, you knew you’d be safe from an unwanted mistake.

You thought that would be the last time you would see Loki – let alone sleep with him – but he continued to chase you down and you continued to fall between his sheets. You two always made sure to be safe. He used the spell and always pulled out before he had the chance to cum inside of you. He didn’t need an heir (yet) and you didn’t need motherhood (yet). This was just a bit of fun.

At some point, you began to develop feelings for him – terribly strong feelings. You were sure he was growing in fondness too. You began spending the night with him. He would hold you to his chest, his hands splayed over your stomach and his eyelashes tickling your shoulder blade. He would rub your stomach as you fell asleep and you wondered if he was just trying to make his spell more effective. 

And then the luncheons began. They were secretive and you were cooped up in his chambers. He’d occasionally have you for lunch before finally serving out the real food. And to that point, it always felt odd having the Prince serve you but whenever you brought it up, he’d wave his hand and tell you to just eat.

His touches became softer and his kisses became longer, more emotion entangled in them. You wanted this to last forever. You wanted to be tied to him for eternity. The things Loki made you feel were unlike anything you ever felt with any of your other partners. Loki was just…different. He was intelligent, cunning, funny, charming. He was everything you ever dreamt a man would be. But you had only been seeing each other for two months and long term commitments could not be made.

Until Loki decided they should be made.

He surprised you one night when you found yourself in his rooms. You were on his lap, your legs wrapped around his waist and his hands on your hips. Loki was kissing you, biting at your lips as you giggled against him. He hummed and dragged his lips down your jaw. As he moved his mouth, his hands glided their way around your body to cup your stomach.

“I want to make some changes in our routine tonight,” Loki murmured, his hands rubbing you.

“And what would that be?” you asked, rolling your head to the side to give Loki more space to kiss. He took advantage of that, licking and sucking that the fine skin on your neck. 

“I want to eliminate all forms of protection tonight,” he whispered. His hands tightened on you as you froze above him. You tried to pull away but his lips were still occupying the skin over your pulse.

“Loki? What do you mean by that?” 

He looked up finally and smiled, his teeth practically glowing white in the candlelit room. You mentioned in passing that candles were romantic, especially when they were the only form of light in the room. Ever since then, Loki operated the lighting in his room solely with thin wax candles.

“It means that I want to claim your body as I should have the first night we were together,” Loki groaned, pressing his fingers into your stomach. He squeezed the skin, eyes locked on the spot his hands were covering before dragging them back up to meet yours. Your eyebrows were scrunched together as you stared at him.

“I…I don’t understand,” you said softly. Loki cooed and brushed some hair over your shoulder, one hand still resting on your gut.

“I want to fuck you without using our little contraceptive spell,” he purred. Your eyelids would have drooped from relaxation at the calmness in his velvety voice if it wasn’t for the confusion spinning in your head.

“Why would you want that?” You tightened your grip on Loki’s shoulders. His fingers were now drawing tiny circles on your stomach.

“I’ve always wanted that,” he said, his smile growing. He looked down at your stomach again and pressed his hand further into it. “I want to release inside your tight little cunt. I want to fill you up with my cum. Imagine it, darling, how I would sink into you, how good it would feel to have my cum warming you.”

“Can’t we do that while still using the spell?” you asked, biting down on your lip. Loki sighed and shrugged, his hand slowing its exploration on your stomach.

“We can, but what fun would that be?” he pondered. You released your lip from your teeth, causing your jaw to drop slightly. You leaned back and tried to figure out the emotion in Loki’s eyes.

“Loki, do you want to get me pregnant?” 

“Do you want the honest answer?” he asked. You nodded and he chuckled, relaxing further into his spot on the couch. “Yes, I do. I want to see you holding my child inside of you. You have an excellent body for it. You are so strong already, can you imagine what would happen if we tested that strength with motherhood?”

“This is insane!’ you finally gasped out. 

“There’s no guarantee that it would take. You could always just not fall pregnant this time.”

“I don’t think I can afford to take that chance!”

“And why not?”

“Because it’s too crazy for us!”

“Is it so wrong to want to feel you as a man should?” he hissed, suddenly defensive. You sat up straighter and let your hands drop from his shoulders. 

“Do you not see the risk we’d be taking?” you asked. Loki’s eyes narrowed and he actually shut his lips. You took advantage of his silence to explain yourself. “Loki…this isn’t how your life is supposed to work. The fact that I’m even here is practically against the rules for you. You’re a prince, you’re supposed to marry into royalty or a prestigious family at the least. You could be King one day. I can’t be that for you. I’m just a commoner.”

“You’re thinking about the far future, little one,” Loki said sternly. You smiled sadly and shook your head, staring down at his hand covering your stomach. It had stopped moving but you could still feel the pressure he was applying. 

“You don’t understand,” you said slowly. “Marriage isn’t in the books for us which means any relations shouldn’t be in the books for us. What we’re doing is troublesome. You’ll be promised to some noble woman. And imagine if that did happen after what you’re proposing we do. If I become pregnant, the child becomes illegitimate. We aren’t married so he’d grow up scorned and shamed. Then I would be scorned and shamed with him. This…this isn’t a chance we should take.”

You didn’t want to admit these things but it was true. You wanted to stay with Loki but that was impossible. You weren’t royalty, you’d never be able to have him. Loki must have sensed the sadness in your tone because his eyes narrowed even more.

“You seem to forget who I am,” Loki said, his hand not resting on your stomach coming up to grip your chin. He made you look at him and you could see the lust swimming in his eyes. “I am Loki, the God of Mischief. Risks and gambles are in my nature. It is all a bit of fun.”

“Having a child is not just a bit of fun!” you gasped. You made to move your hands but Loki gripped your wrists, keeping your body against his.

“What is your concern, darling? That if you were to fall pregnant, I would throw you to the wolves? Do you truly think so little of me?” You shook your head, earning a cheeky grin from Loki. “Of course you don’t. What if I made a promise to you, one that could not be broken?”

“And what would that promise be?” you grumbled. Loki’s thumbs began gliding over your wrists, calming you.

“If you should fall pregnant, you will be under my protection. The child will be cared for and safe. I will let no harm come to you. I will claim the child as my own,” Loki whispered. He leaned in and pressed his lips to your ear. “And I will claim you as my own.”

“Loki,” you breathed out, air caught in your throat. 

Loki chuckled again. “Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted, little one? To be claimed fully by me? I know the truth of your feelings, darling. I can feel the adoration you hold for me. There is something in your heart that could be classified as love. So, my dearest, what more could you ask for than to be tied to me for eternity?”

Tied to Loki for eternity. It is what you always wanted. As Loki pulled back to gauge your reaction, you pondered what he said. He would care for you and the child. He would protect you. You’d be his. Isn’t that your dream come true? You opened your mouth but a niggle in the back of your mind stopped you.

“Wait,” you said firmly. “You said it yourself – you’re the God of Mischief. How do I know you won’t trick me? How do I know you won’t wax poetics and then leave me the moment I begin to show?”

“Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?” Loki asked, his eyes a bit softer, a bit more vulnerable. You considered his question and realized that despite his title, Loki really had been nothing but truthful with you. He never played tricks on you, and when he did, they were for your ultimate pleasure. He cared for you with honesty and always made sure you were safe in his chambers if he had to leave.

With that thought, you sunk into his touch and sighed. “Surprisingly, no.”

“Then what do you say, little one? Will you let me claim your body as I have always desired?” Loki asked, dropping your wrists slowly and moving his hands back to your stomach. You swallowed the lump in your throat and watched as he massaged over your abdomen. You sucked in a breath and nodded.

“Okay,” you whispered. Loki looked up at you with a large grin.

“Good answer,” he said quickly. 

He hooked his arms around you and picked you up, carrying you over to his large bed. Loki deposited you onto the bed softly, spreading your legs as wide as they could go. He ran his hands down you, and as they traveled along you, your clothing began to disappear as well. 

The way he had placed you on his bed felt almost religious. With the candles lighting the room, his eyes wide and observant, you felt like an offering to him. Your body was his and he would use you as he pleased. And with the way he was currently rubbing you, you were at least going to enjoy it.

“Relax, pet. Allow me to prepare your body as I see fit,” he purred, causing you to melt into his sheets. In his hand, a vial appeared. He uncapped it, sniffed the contents, and sighed happily. He then placed it under your nose. “Smell this. Oh, isn’t it lovely? Vanilla, lavender, mint. All scents designed to relax the body.”

“Are you going to massage me with that?” you asked as he poured the oil into his hand. He placed the vial down and rubbed the substance between his palms, warming it.

“Yes, dearest. It will…aid us,” Loki whispered as his hands covered your breasts. You moaned and arched into his touch, your skin tingling underneath the clear oil. 

“Aid us, how?” you questioned. Loki stayed quiet as he rubbed over your nipples, tweaking them between his fingers. Your cunt began to moisten, aching for his touch. Your body was warm as he glided his hands along your arms, over your hands, then down your sides. You noticed how he avoided your stomach. He was so transfixed with you that you had to clear your throat and re-ask your question.

“Aid us in making sure your body is calm enough to accept my gift,” Loki said with a quiet hum. You settled back into the bed as he worked over your thighs, his thumbs rubbing into your muscles. He continued rubbing you, finishing at your feet, at then moved his dry hands back up to your stomach. Loki reached for the vial and poured the rest of its contents over your stomach. “Relax yourself.”

“It’s hard to be relaxed when you’re touching me like this,” you whispered as he rubbed his hands along your stomach. His eyes flickered up at you and you decided to explain. “Your hands always bring me so much pleasure, Loki. It’s hard to relax when you have me so worked up.”

This caused a grin to break out onto Loki’s face. “Cheeky woman.”

“Desperate, more like it,” you huffed. Loki chuckled and leaned in, kissing you softly. You pressed up against him but his circulating hands held you down. You whimpered as he pulled away but sighed happily when his lips latched onto your nipples.

As he rubbed your stomach, his mouth kept your mind occupied. The warmth between your thighs was escalating drastically and you could practically feel your wetness dripping on your inner thighs. You bucked your hips up but Loki was hovering above you just enough so you couldn’t reach him. He detached his lips from your breast and finally moved them down to kiss your stomach.

“I will admit, darling, I am much more excited for this than I thought I would be,” Loki whispered, licking over your belly button. You shuddered as he dragged his tongue down your body to your cunt. He blew some air over your hole before diving in.

“Me too,” you whispered, your hands fisting in the sheets. Loki’s eyes locked with yours as he devoured your cunt, his mouth slow and elaborate on you. You were being honest with him – you did want this. Having Loki this way would not only tie you to him but it would tie him to you. You two wouldn’t be separated ever if this went the way Loki planned. He promised to keep you at his side forever.

Loki’s attentions on your body were causing you to moan and quiver. He was being extra attentive to you as two of his oily fingers slid into your cunt. You felt the warmth from his oiled fingers tingle the inside of your pussy, causing you to practically jump up and yelp. It felt so good and Loki knew exactly what he was doing.

“Your body will be perfect for my cock. It always is. This time, I will show you the worth of your temple,” Loki whispered before latching his lips around your clit. 

“Loki! Oh, yes! Please, use me as you want. My body is yours,” you cried, fists pulling at his sheets. You wanted this. You wanted him. You wanted what he would give you. 

Loki continued to lather you with his tongue as his fingers pumped inside of you. They spread wide, stretching your hole so you could comfortably accommodate his cock. His free hand was inside of his robes, stroking his cock slowly as he watched you unfold.

You were so beautiful like this and this was what he had always wanted. He wanted you to present yourself to him in this manner, your body willing to accept him. He wanted to fill you up the entire night, ensuring every last drop of his was stuck inside of you. The thought of cumming in your tight hole caused Loki groan, which sent vibrations up your clit.

“Yes! Oh, Loki! Take me! Take me, my Prince, please!” you shouted. Loki growled and tore himself from you, sucking on his fingers as he magicked his robes off. You watched his hand work over his cock as he went to line up with your hole. You froze and placed a hand on his chest. “Wait.”

“What is it?” he grumbled, still holding his cock. You bit your lip and flipped over, raising your ass into the air for him.

“Please, take me,” you whispered. Loki groaned and pushed his cock into you, too impatient to wait any longer. You sighed in relief at the feeling of Loki filling you up and you tossed your head backwards in pleasure.

Loki began fucking you slowly and deeply. His cock dragged within you as he whispered profanities into the air. You gripped the sheets tightly, practically biting them, as his cock went into deep places within you that you weren’t even sure were possible to reach.

Loki’s hands gripped your hips, his fingers spreading over your sides. You pushed back against him, causing hisses and groans to fall from his lips. He tossed his own head back as you fucked yourself against him. He watched through hooded eyes as his cock slipped in and out of your hole, stretching you wide. His cock was covered in your juices and he wished he could taste you again.

He moved one hand down to collect your arousal on his fingers once again. He sucked on his fingers, groaning as he licked you off of him. He continued to do this while fucking you, desperate to have you everywhere he possibly could.

“You are so perfect, my little one,” Loki panted out, his hands returning to your hips. Suddenly, his thrusts stopped. You whimpered and tried to push back against him again but Loki stopped you from moving. He leaned over your back and kissed your neck. “But I believe it’s time to ensure you are properly filled.”

Loki pulled his cock out and flipped you over onto your back again. He held your legs and pushed them apart. He tilted you back so you were almost resting on your middle back and shoulders. When the head of his cock pushed inside of you, you arched from the bed and you called out his name.

Loki grabbed your calves and spread your legs further, holding them up in the air. His cock was angled down inside of you as he began rutting into you. You gasped at the position, noting how deep he felt within you. You released your grip on the bed and moved your hands to your stomach. You pressed your palms against it and gasped.

Loki’s hands then covered yours as your legs rested on his shoulders. He crouched over you, his thrusts becoming more desperate as he locked his lips with yours. He grunted your name into your mouth, his hands still pressing over your own.

“Fill me up, my Prince. Please cum inside of me. I want to feel your cum in me,” you whimpered, his lips dragging over yours. Loki grunted your name and with an extra hard press to your abdomen, he came with a shout. You tossed your head back at the feeling of his cum leaking into you. Without needing any extra stimulation, you came, clamping down on his cock. Your extra squeezing caused Loki to moan, a beautiful sound that filled the room, as more cum was shot into your cunt.

You lay there, your breathing heavy, with Loki on top of you. He collapsed and pulled you to his side. There was a smirk on his lips as his hands rested over your stomach. His cock was still wedged in you, and you were almost sure he was still cumming a bit.

“That felt divine,” you whispered. Loki turned his head to look at you and he chuckled.

“So I presume you approve of my desire to take you this way?” Loki asked. You nodded quickly and cupped his cheeks, moving forward to kiss him. He kissed you slowly and you felt his cock harden within you again.

“Will you take me again?” you asked, grinding on him slowly. Loki’s eyes widened and his smirk grew even larger.

“It would be my absolute pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> To the reader that requested this, I hope this was along the lines of what you were looking for! This was tricky for me but I hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!
> 
> Fic requests are currently CLOSED! Visit me on tumblr @ shiningloki !


End file.
